Bedtime Stories
by spatzi98
Summary: Chibitalia is woken up so Austria, Hungary, and Prussia each share a bed time story in attempt to get him back to sleep. Chibitalia/HRE, Hungary/Prussia, and Hungary/Austria
1. Bedtime Stories

**Bedtime Stories**

/

Title: Bedtime Stories

Author: spatzi98

Rating: T

Warning(s): fluff, Prussia's mouth, and hints of shonen-ai (boy love)

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Summary: Chibitalia is woken up so Austria, Hungary, and Prussia each share a bed time story in attempt to get him back to sleep.

Character(s): Chibitalia (N. Italy), Holy Roman Empire, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia

Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia or any of the characters, only Hidekaz Himaruya does.

/

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and please review if you would be so kind. Thank you.

**Bedtime Stories : Chapter 1  
><strong>

It was nine o'clock on the dot at Austria's house and the place was completely silent, except for the sound of Austria playing a hymn on his piano. In the kitchen, Hungary was making Linzertorte while humming along to Austria's playing. The chestnut-haired girl dusted the pastry with powdered sugar as a final touch and brought it out to the foyer so it could cool.

Then, Hungary seated herself on a brown leather couch and quietly listened to the rest of the piano piece.

"That was lovely," she said with a smile, "would you like some Linzertorte?"

Austria nodded, "That would be wonderful."

Hungary cut a slice and handed the piece to the pianist.

"So," Austria continued before taking a bite, "it's awfully quiet tonight."

"That's because HRE and Ita-chan are in bed… and _he _isn't here to bother us," Hungary tried not to crack a smirk.

Austria chuckled, "That's right; I haven't seen that Dummkopf all week."

"What did you call me, Specs?" A voice from behind the two nations called out, "did I hear you wrong or did you just call the Awesome Me something un-awesome?"

"Damn," Hungary and Austria muttered in unison while the intruder gave his signature 'kesesesesesese' laugh.

"Oh, did little Elizabeta make cake?" Prussia turned his attention to the food and took a bite of it, which in turn he spat out, "was zur Hölle? That tastes disgusting!"

Hungary stood up in rage and yelled, "Idióta! You got your chunks all over Mr. Austria and stop shrieking or you'll wake the children up!"

"I'll wake the kids?" Prussia retorted, "what about you, you banshee?"

"I am not a banshee, you pig, but someone will definitely die tonight," Hungary pulled out her trusty frying pan and assumed hitting the albino over the head with it.

While all this was happening, Chibitalia was awoken by the commotion down the hall. The cross-dressing Italian got up from his cot and headed toward the noises to investigate. He stopped at the threshold of foyer and peaked around to see Hungary chasing Prussia with the intent to kill him, which caused a shiver to run up Feli's spine.

After awhile, Hungary finally caught the ex-nation and then did unspeakable things with her frying pan that Chibitalia couldn't help, but just stare at. Meanwhile, Austria was finished wiping down his glasses after Prussia had thrown up on them and he set them back on his nose. When Austria regained his eyesight, he spotted the tiny nation watching the horrid torture that was being inflicted on the Prussian.

Austria interrupted the scene and called to the young brunette, "Italy, what are you doing up?"

The sudden voice caused Italy to jump a little, "Eh, I'm sorry, Mr. Austria, but I woke up from all the noise and I got curious… I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine, Italy," Austria replied tenderly, "you just need to go back to bed now."

"I will, but… uh," The smaller nation hesitated, "could you… tell me bedtime story, please?"

Austria replied, "Whatever for?"

"Well, when I was living at Grandpa Rome's house, he use to tell me old war stories when I got scared and couldn't sleep," Feliciano explained quietly, "so I was wondering if you could… tell me one, too."

Austria felt a little bad for the poor "girl" and decided, "Alright, but after you must go back to sleep."

Italy grinned and nodded in agreement.


	2. Once Upon A Time

**Bedtime Stories**

Austria, Hungary and Prussia (the two had forgotten their differences for the time being) in Italy's room, waiting for Austria to decide what kind of story to tell. Austria couldn't make up his mind between a public domain story and a made-up one.

"Just make up your god-damn mind, cheapskate," Prussia grumbled in impatience.

"Fine," Austria finally said, "I'll just tell you a story from my country's folklore."

"Che buon'idea!" Italy happily exclaimed.

Austria smiled, "Thank you, anyway, this story is called 'The Suitor' and it's about a peasant's stupid son winning the princess's hand in marriage."

"Once there was a king with a very beautiful daughter named Elizabeta,"

…

The chestnut-haired maiden brushed her hair with a silver comb and hummed a happy tune. She was lost in her thoughts about someday marrying a handsome prince, but her daydreaming was cut short by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Elizabeta called out.

A muffled whimper was heard on the other side of the wooden door, "Princess, it is Toris…"

Princess Elizabeta beamed, "Oh, Toris, please come in!"

The skirmish servant opened the door and peaked around hesitantly while he bit his lip.

"All the way in, silly," The girl said with a gentle smile.

Toris breathed out slowly and walked into the princess's chamber, "Princess, I have important news for you…"

Elizabeta smile grew wider, "Really? What is it?"

"There are two men here that seek your hand in marriage, they're waiting in the dining hall with King Charles," Toris informed.

"Suitors, huh?" The princess sighed, "well, could you tell me a little about them? What did they look like?"

Toris gulped, "They're-they're… very tall,"

"And?"

"And," Toris looked around like something was watching him, "they're scary!"

Elizabeta tried to contain her giggling with a gloved hand.

The servant paled, "What's so funny, princess?"

"You are," the girl laughed again, "Toris, you think everyone is scary."

"But, these two are extremely terrifying! Especially, the one called Ivan… he kept looking at me with a creepy face," Toris cried.

"Alright, calm down," Elizabeta said, "I will go and see them."

Toris nodded and tried to bring his heart rate down, "Please be careful!"

"I will!"

The princess walked to the dining hall in silence. When she got there, she was to be greeted by her father, and two young men.

"Daughter, please come and meet the sons of the Braginski-Beilschmidt family," The king said and the princess sat down with great poise.

The two men stood up from their sits respectively and bowed. Elizabeta smiled kindly and motioned for them to sit back down.

King Charles then introduced Elizabeta to her suitors, "Daughter, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt and his step-brother, Ivan Braginski."

Ludwig politely said, "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"Like wise," The princess replied while examining Ludwig. He had greased back bleach-blonde hair and striking icy blue eyes; he was tall and very well-built as far as Elizabeta could tell through Ludwig's woolen tunic and brown trousers. Elizabeta also noted that Ludwig wasn't from a very rich family either, but he seemed able-bodied enough.

The princess's attention then was brought to Ludwig's supposedly scary brother, Ivan Braginski. When, Elizabeta first looked at Ivan she was, to say the least, shocked at the man's stature. He was a giant! She couldn't possibly imagine what it would be like sharing a bed with such a monster, not to mention the love-making. Other than his height, the princess noticed Ivan's face… he was smiling, but it didn't look right to Elizabeta. Anyway, Ivan had scruffy beige hair and purple eyes that seemed to look at Elizabeta as some sort of specimen for experimentation. Okay, she was done looking at her suitors now.

"Now," The princess said, trying to ignore Ivan's gaze, "let us begin the test…"

"I HAVE FIRE WITHIN ME!" Elizabeta yelled, startling Ludwig.

"Da, I can beat it out with this," Ivan said while pulling out an iron pipe, and he still had that smile on his face. Elizabeta shiver ran down her spine and she shook her head.

"Next," she continued and pulled out a frying pan, "there is a hole in our pan!"

Ludwig was still confused, but answered, "I-I am a black smith?"

Elizabeta went on, "Truly, a lump of dirt,"

There was a long silence.

Ludwig muttered, "I feel insulted,"

Elizabeta then started to feel a sinister aura filling the dining hall. She looked at Ivan and saw that same expression of his. The princess was frozen in fear and she could hardly breathe.

King Charles noticed this and swiftly said, "I think it is time for you to leave!" Ludwig quickly stood up without a second thought and left in annoyance, while Ivan lingered in the dining hall for about 10 minutes saying 'kolkolkolkolkol' repeatedly before he was lead out by the guards.


	3. Deal Breaker

**Bedtime Stories  
><strong>

Gilbert looked out the window in annoyance; his two brothers had gone to the castle to marry a princess. Why couldn't he go you ask? He was said to be extremely stupid by the other villagers. Gilbert found this quite unfair since his brothers were famed for their wisdom… and height, yet his only purpose was to shovel horse shit. Well, the "idiot" wasn't going to have any of it anymore.

"Old man," Gilbert yelled in his father's ear, "I am tired of being treated like a whelp! I am much more awesome than that!"

Gilbert's father gritted his teeth, "You will talk to me in a respective way, and instead of calling me "old man". I demand you call me "father"."

"It will be a cold day in Hell before I talk respectively to a man who where's such an un-awesome hairstyle!" Gilbert protested.

"This is the hairstyle your ancestors wore." The blue-eyed man argued.

"Our ancestors had long hair with braids? The ancient males in our family were really girly?" The albino yelled.

The two men glared hard at each other.

"You are my son and I am your father, so you will give me respect."

Gilbert shook his head, "I will not give you any respect, until you show me some first! I'm tired of being the black sheep of the family; I demand to go to the castle and compete for the princess's hand in marriage."

Gilbert's father scowled, "Very well, but I will have to accompany you to make sure you don't cast more shame upon this family."

"Deal."


	4. The Test

**Bedtime Stories**

Gilbert's father pulled back on the reigns of his horse and stopped, "Gilbert, we'll have to stop for the night, it's getting too dark."

"But, we haven't even been traveling that long," Gilbert complained, "I need to get to the castle so the princess can bask in the glory of me."

"You will have to wait," his father replied, "maybe, learn a little patience instead of being a whiny whelp."

"I am not a whelp!"

Gilbert was ignored by his father, so he wandered off toward a bunch of old tree. He sat under one and leaned his head against the bark, when suddenly he felt something jab him the back of the skull. After a long string of curse words, Gilbert turned around and examined the tree to see a nail stuck in the wood.

"Who the hell would put a nail here?" He asked out loud, but got no reply from his already sleeping father.

Gilbert tried to claw the nail out with his fingers, though it didn't end well. He grumbled and went through his father's tool bag to get a dagger, which he used to dig out the nail. He smirked triumphantly, pocketed the nail, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the albino woke up to the smell of cooked fish.<p>

Gilbert's father looked over at his son and said, "Good, you're awake. I need you to get me some eggs from that nest over there."

Gilbert nodded and climbed the tree to get some of the eggs. When, he got up he looked at the parent bird, which was a bright yellow that Gilbert thought looked kind of awesome.

"Can I take some of your unborn babies? I mean, your chick probably won't even notice…" Gilbert asked the bird.

The bird just stared down at Gilbert and did nothing.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Gilbert took 3 eggs, but pocketed one. "So, I can have one of your awesome kids for myself."

After breakfast, Gilbert and his father set out again and they got to the castle around mid-day.

"Finally, my balls were really starting hurt." Gilbert climbed off the horse and knocking off one of his packs in the process.

"Shut up, Gilbert," His father ordered, "and pick up that bag."

Gilbert bent down and put the bag where it was, when he was doing that he picked up a dirt clod.

"Blockhead," said his father, "we will be chased out of the castle if you play foolish tricks."

"Nevermind," said Gilbert, rolling up the clod in cloth and putting it in his pocket. Then, the two went into the dining hall where the test was to be undergone.

The pair was dazzled by the splendor there, but they had not much time to collect themselves because Elizabeta had just entered the room. She wanted to send this fool on his merry-way as soon as possible, so she could go back to reading.

The princess turned to Gilbert and said, "I have a fire within me."

"And I have an egg in my pocket, so we can seethe it," Gilbert answered.

Elizabeta was impressed; he gave her quite an answer. "There is a hole in my pan," She continued.

"And I have a nail to close the hole with," was the answer.

The princess was even more astonished, but continued, "Truly, a lump of dirt."

"I have that too," Gilbert replied quickly.

Elizabeta smiled, "You've made quite an impression. May I ask you what your name is?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The brown-haired girl paled.

_The_ Gilbert Beilschmidt?

Elizabeta was shocked; the boy that everyone in the kingdom heckled had answered all of her questions in such a clever way? It had to of been a trick.

Elizabeta ran to her father with tears in her eyes and deplored that she had to take such a clown for her husband, "Father, I cannot marry him! He is the village idiot, for God's sake!"

"Daughter, we had an agreement that you'd only marry to someone who was sharp enough to answer your questions in a clever way and that boy has done so. Therefore, I don't find it fair to disregard him just because of a rumor." King Charles explained.

The princess shook her head, "That's just it. I believe he cheated somehow… I think we should give him another test. Just to be sure, please!"

The king sighed, "Fine, daughter, one more test."


	5. The Second Test

A/N: I just wanted to say how happy I am to have all this support from all of you. Thank you very much. :) I have an interesting announcement... this story is actually based on _real_ Austrian folklore that you can find my looking up 'The Suitor Austrian Folklore'. It doesn't ultimately ruin the story for you, but you should read out your own risk. Thank you again and please enjoy. I love you all.

**Bedtime Stories**

The next evening, Gilbert was summoned to a banquet in the Great Hall to meet King Charles. At the moment, Gilbert was outside the hall with the two people who weren't completely disgusted by him, François Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Again, how is it that you won the fair Princess Elizabeta over _moi_?" The Frenchmen brooded while puffing his tobacco pipe.

"Sí, how did a common shit-shoveler like you manage it?" Antonio pressed with a cheerful grin.

"I'm just that awesome," Gilbert replied haughtily, "now, if you'd excuse me, I have a banquet to attend."

The boy sauntered through the archway and was met with hushed whispers and the judgmental eyes of an entire court.

"Hate me all you want, but do not forget that soon I'll be your king," Gilbert commented quite loudly, which riled up the crowd even more. Meanwhile, Princess Elizabeta rolled her eyes in utter disgust at the conceited comment.

King Charles stood up from his seat on the throne and anticipating silent washed over the crowd.

"Everyone, please I would like this to be a peaceful gathering," He requested gently.

The king cleared his throat and went on, "Thank you. Now, I'd like to make one quick announcement about the engagement between my lovely daughter and Sir Beilschmidt…"

"How should I put this…? Um…"

There was a long pause from King Charles and the entire room was once more filled with inaudible murmurs.

"Wait…!"

Another pause.

"The engagement is off… well, not exactly…"

Gilbert gave his future father-in-law a questionable look and tried to understand the man's gibberish.

Suddenly, the Princess stood up from her seat in a huff.

"One more test," She announced impatiently, "Sir Beilschmidt will have to pass another test before he may marry me!"

The crowd burst into a celebratory frenzy and Gilbert was completely bewildered.

"Your Highness, why would I need to take another test?" Gilbert asked with query.

Hateful shouts came from crowd with ridiculous retorts such as, "Because she doesn't want to Mrs. motley-minded Coxcomb!" or "Eh, hear that? The Boob is so dense he doesn't even know when his lady hates 'em!"

King Charles took control of the court once more and sighed.

"Some time ago I was robbed of a ring; I give you three days to catch the thief. If you bring me the ring in the time allotted, my daughter shall be your wife. Sir Beilschmidt, do you accept?"

Elizabeta wore an impassive face at her father's announcement, but inside she was giddy. There was no chance that Gilbert would catch the thief. He probably wouldn't even step up to the challenge.

"Or so Princess Elizabeta thought-"

* * *

><p>"What kind of story is this? The main character, who is totally awesome, trying to marry a whiny bitch princess? Seriously, why doesn't the kid just go on an awesome adventure with his reptilian bird and bang some hot Elf chicks? I think that would be a much better story than this shit."<p>

"Are you finished?" Austria asked in annoyance.

Prussia glared at the prissy man, but slowly nodded.

"Good. Now, where was I?"

"You were at the part about Gilbert having to catch the thief that stole the King's ring!" Italy said eagerly.

Austria smiled brightly, "Ah, yes… "

* * *

><p>"Sir Beilschmidt, do you accept?" King Charles repeated.<p>

Gilbert remained surprisingly silent and looked around. The king looked regretful and the formerly spiteful villagers were on the edge of the seats in anticipation.

The idiot smirked, "Bring it on."


	6. The Perfect Crime

**Bedtime Stories**

"I cannot believe this!" Elizabeta screamed with an ear-splitting shrillness that only the howl of a violin could match.

The typically calm and polite princess was currently throwing a mini temper tantrum that shook the whole kingdom. Her whole room was a wreck with sheets torn, books tossed from their shelves, a mirror shattered, and blood stains on the walls from when Elizabeta had punched the mirror with super human strength.

Toris, the private servant to the princess, was cowering in fear and protecting himself with a sterling silver serving tray.

"Princess, please calm down. I know your upset, but please making such a display over a boy will certainly ruin your public image." Toris tried to sooth the hysterical girl.

Elizabeta immediately stopped her rampage and set down a vase that she was going to hurl at the wall.

"Yes, you're right," She said faintly, "I apologize for scaring you, Toris."

"Well, you didn't necessarily scare me,"

Elizabeta eyed the tray that the boy still held defensively with an unconvinced look.

Toris blushed and quickly hid the fine silver behind his back.

"Princess, may I ask why it is it such a terrible notion to marry Sir Beilschmidt?"

The brown haired girl frowned deeply, "He is a complete fool and a cheater. I refuse to marry scum such as he. Plus he isn't that eye-catching either."

"I'm not so sure about the last part," Toris laughed lightly.

"What?"

"Um," the Lithuanian hesitated, "so, what are you worried about? I mean… he obviously won't catch the thief. They're probably already left the country by now."

Elizabeta gave a remorseful scowl, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Whatever do you mean?" Toris questioned.

Elizabeta let out a long sigh and pulled a coin purse from beneath her pillow, then tossed it to the servant, "Have a look."

"Oh my," Toris mumbled and pulled out a glinting gold ring that was encrusted with a brilliant emerald jewel, "you stole the ring?"

"Yes," Elizabeta replied solemnly, "but only because I was so desperate to stop the engagement!"

The servant cringed as his master began to weep severely.

"Please don't cry, Princess! I can help you. I'll take the blame for it." Toris negotiated anxiously.

Elizabeta wiped the tears from her red, puffy eyes and looked up in shock, "I could never let you do that, Toris."

"Though, I may know a way that you could be of assistance…"

"I will do anything to help you, Princess."

Elizabeta gave a sadistic smile, "Excellent."


	7. The Plan

A/N: I would like to sincerely apologize for the lack of updates on my stories. I just haven't been inspired lately, except by the one story I'm really looking forward to writing. I promise to make it really good to make up for the austerity of my posts. I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite the fact it's "fun-sized". Have a nice day everyone!

**Bedtime Stories**

"This is awesome," Gilbert gaped at the _awesome _room he was going to be staying in… while he was suppose to catch the thief who stole King Charles's prized ring…

Reality hit the albino like a rock.

"I am an idiot," He moaned bitterly and slumped back into silky sheets spun from expensive fabric of Peru, but Gilbert didn't have time to contemplate the cloth.

"I have _three days_ to catch a thief… a thief who is desperate and cunning enough to steal from a king! No doubt if he can do that then certainly he is capable of murder! I'll be killed for sure," Gilbert mentally slapped himself.

This wasn't Gilbert's first instance of momentary lapsed of judgment. There had been the time Gilbert called the local tavern owner's daughter a bunter after she had refused him a "roll in the hay" and got his ass kicked. Or the time when he had gloated to lumberjack about being able to lift 100 pounds worth of lumber and having to prove his claim in front of the whole town… _let's just say Gilbert's arms were sore for 8 months afterward_.

The idiot had a reputation of being a loud-mouth to say the least. Gilbert didn't mean to sound like a narcissist all the time, but it was just his nature. The boy was constantly being taunted by the villagers and whenever someone made a snide remark he just got a sudden urge to prove them wrong. It was an uncontrollable quirk that the white-haired whelp despised.

Gilbert was suddenly brought from his self-chastising by a sequence of deafening crashes from next door. The smart-aleck pressed his ear to the cold cobblestone wall and listened intently to a ruthless conversation on the other side.

"I know of a way you can help me, Toris," A poised feminine voice murmured, "You must take the ring to the huntsman and the chef downstairs, but be careful. I don't want you found with the ring in your possession and possibly slain for pilfering."

"S-slain?" A cowardly voice of a man stammered, but was quickly shushed.

"Calm down! I don't need you ruining this with your disruptive fretting. Now, go to the huntsman and the chef. They will take the ring and hide it until the three days are up. We must not let that idiot become king, do you understand?"

The cowardly man gulped, "Yes, my lady, I will not disappoint you."

"I'm placing my fate in your hands, Toris. Now, go before my father comes to check on me."

The conservation ended with loud shuffling and the slamming of doors.

Gilbert pulled back from the wall and breathed out in anger, "The Princess wants to prevent the marriage? Well, she has another thing coming."

And with that the idiot crawled into bed with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.


	8. The Exchange

**Bedtime Stories**

A lone man walked cautiously through the dark castle halls with suspect. He was carrying a leathered coin purse, but its contents were not of simple schillings. The man came to a stilted door that stood high and powerful, almost overwhelming the shaken brunette. He took a ragged breath and reached out a trembling hand to open the entryway. The handle was cold as ice and groaned as it was turned. The man flung open the door and felt the loom of darkness encase him. Olive eyes taking one last glance at sanctuary, the brunette entered the sinister room with dread.

Toris whimpered with each step he took in the musty passage. _Why was he doing this again? _Oh, yeah because he was a pushover. The young servant was definitely too nice, the next time somebody ordered Toris to do something he would–

The brunette fell back in shock and dropped his oil lamp in the process. He scrambled to pick up the light and see who had knocked into him. Once he had the lantern in hand, Toris lifted it up and was met face to face with a man with wheat blonde hair and spectacles.

"Thank God, Alfred, I thought you were one of the king's sentinels," Toris sighed in relieve.

The blonde grinned cheekily, "What brings a hireling to the cookery so late at night? Is Lady Elizabeta feeling a bit peckish?"

"Not exactly," The servant said and flashed the coin purse.

Alfred's blue eyes flashed, "Indeed."

The taller man pulled Toris up from the ground and led him to the pantry where another man waited.

The third had cropped sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and he was puffing a smoke.

"What's a servant doing here, Huntsman?" The man glowered down at Toris, who fidgeted nervously.

"Toris here has a little gift…" Alfred trailed off and tossed the coin purse to the other blonde, "from the princess."

He investigated the wallet, pulling out the golden ring, "Lady Elizabeta, eh? Alright then… I'll hide it. You better take him back, Alfred, before the guards catch wind of our little exchange."

"Sure, Arthur," Alfred took the silent brunette out of the pantry, "I think he likes you, Toris!"

Toris stared at the syrupy blonde befuddled, "You think?"

Alfred smiled, "Yep! Well, you better go quickly. See you later!"

The door was slammed behind Toris and locked shut.

"What strange men,"


	9. The Interrogation

**Bedtime Stories**

Elizabeta hummed a melody as she admired herself in the mirror.

There was a harsh knock at her door that captured the princess's attention, "Toris, is that you?"

There was no reply from the visitor except for more loud strikes at her door.

"One moment please…" The girl sung merrily, masking her annoyance.

Elizabeta stood up and opened her door a bit so she could get a peek at who would be calling for her so early in the morning.

She was angered to see Gilbert grinning at her with a stupid smile.

"What do _you_ want?" She hissed sharply.

Gilbert's smile grew wider at the maiden's displeasure, "I'm simply here to ask you a few questions, Your Highness."

Elizabeta scowled with menace, "About what exactly?"

"Oh, nothing too important… just your father's missing ring."

The princess tensed, but reluctantly opened her door wider, "Please come in, Sir Beilschmidt."

The albino paraded into the elaborate bed chamber and whistled, "Quite a room you got here, Princess."

"Yes," The chestnut-haired girl mused, "So, why are you questioning me about me about the ring? You don't think I took it, do you?"

Gilbert turned to the noble, "Of course not, my Lady. I just merely thought a visit to my future wife would do me some good. You haven't heard or seen anything suspicious around the castle recently?"

Elizabeta's skin crawled at being identified as the fool's future wife, but she calmed herself, "I should say not, Sir Beilschmidt."

"Please," Red eyes clashed with green, "call me Gilbert, my Lady."

Elizabeta growled, "Of course, _Gilbert_. So, is that all?"

"Pretty much, but one last thing," Gilbert lifted the brunette's chin to meet his gaze, "What do you know about a scrawny servant by the name of Toris sneaking around the castle last night?"

Elizabeta's eyes widened, "I a-assure you, Gilbert, I know about nothing of the sort!"

"Really?" Gilbert inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," Elizabeta snarled defensively.

"Alright then, have a nice day… Elizabeta."

The Prussian left the room swiftly, leaving the princess to her qualms.

"How did he know about Toris?"

In the hall, Gilbert smirked triumphantly and bounced off to investigate another.


End file.
